Running for Freedom
by SkylarRoseSummers
Summary: Where do you go when home isn't safe?
1. Rising 1

**Author:** QuinnB**  
Story: **Running for Freedom**  
Disclaimer:** I own the idea only. No sueing please!  
**Summary:** Where do you go when home isn't safe?  
**A/N 1:** This is a Stargate: Atlantis/MMPR-Turbo crossover. It deals primarily with the MM through Turbo rangers when they're older but I think that still qualifies it as a MMPR-Turbo cross.  
**A/N 2:** This is gonna be a re-write of Atlantis with two PR characters added who end up changing a bunch of things. That said, there will be a LOT of dialogue from Stargate Atlantis in here.  
**A/N 3:** Once again, this is in an AU universe where all the rangers from Space onward never became rangers. The ending of Space was NOT a full out attack on Earth but a small city attack on Angel Grove. Zordon did die but everything past that, has not happened. However, this does not mean we won't be seeing the post space characters.

**Chapter One: Rising 1**

**

* * *

**

"Daniel! Warm welcome."

Kimberly looked up as an older man got off the elevator. He nodded at her even as he greeted Dr. Daniel Jackson. Kim nodded back; General Jack O'Neill had stumbled upon her, literally, when she'd been visiting her father in Washington.

She'd been waiting in an office while her father had a meeting with General O'Neill, General Hammond, and a cute older major named Paul Davis who'd gotten way too flustered when she'd started flirting with him. Bored and alone, she'd picked up what she thought was a paperweight and was thrown into a vision of action, adventure, and a former colonel with a snarky sense of humor. The General had walked in with her father and the major just as the supposed paperweight that was really a memory copying thing had fallen to the floor. He'd looked at her, down at the paperweight, then back at her and just sighed. The next thing she knew, her father was scowling as she signed every confidentiality agreement known to man and was told about the gate.

It had not been her ideal introduction to the Stargate program but she really wouldn't have traded the results for anything. She'd allowed herself to be tested to find why the paperweight had worked on her and spent an ungodly amount of time in the infirmary at the SGC as a pincushion to make sure it didn't have any side effects (and even though every test came up negative, her dad swore the machine gave her O'Neill's sense of humor).

When the gene had been discovered, the tests indicated her gene was strong; not nearly as strong as General O'Neill's, granted, but about as strong as Dr. Beckett's. When Dr. Weir had been trying to find people to go with her to Antarctica, Kimberly had agreed to go so long as she got to see some penguins (she still hadn't, though not through lack of trying).

She'd spent the better part of the last few months pissing Dr. McKay off, flirting with Dr. Beckett and Dr. Jackson just to see them both blush and stammer, and trying to avoid questions about her own background. Everyone knew her father was a senator, that her mother lived in Paris with a painter, that she had a civilian pilot's license, and that she didn't like sci-fi shows or movies (she figured her life was weird enough without throwing those into the mix). Other than that, people knew very little, which was just the way she liked it.

She worked as the base Historian. Since she wasn't useful in anything but being an Ancient light bulb, she'd taken to photographing and videotaping everything around the base for future observations. She was the one who transcribed everything they learned (including that placing a fake lemon on top of McKay's secondary laptop guaranteed that something would explode, most often his temper).

Unfortunately, she'd also had to do the light-bulb thing and was next in line after Dr. Beckett to sit in the damn chair, which she was currently trying to avoid.

Unlike most of her fellow gene users, she had no qualms with sitting in the chair, which she chalked up to being a former ranger. The fact of the matter was she was used to commanding dangerous weapons. Therefore, McKay tended to get more out of her sessions than anyone else since she wasn't worried about blowing up the planet and could actually concentrate. The problem was that she spent half of her sessions focusing on not using the weapon to blow McKay up which was a lot more exhausting than you'd think it'd be.

"…keep my ass from gettin' blown out of the sky?" O'Neill said as Kim came out of her thoughts. He gestured at the pilot next to him. Kim studied the guy who was staring around curiously. "The exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard. He likes it here."

Kim snickered slightly at Daniel's slight double take. "You like it here?"

The pilot shrugged as O'Neill turned to Daniel as the two of them started to walk away.

"What say we skip to the part where you start talking real fast?" he suggested.

Kim erupted in stifled giggles as Daniel motioned vaguely ahead of them and O'Neill ordered the pilot not to touch anything. She waited until they were out of earshot before turning to the faintly bewildered looking pilot.

"First time here?" she asked and he nodded, turning to her.

"I flew the General from McMurdo," he told her and she smirked.

"Lucky."

"I nearly got blown out of the sky!" he argued, looking at her oddly. She shrugged.

"But you got to fly," she said. "They don't let me do that no more."

"Why not?" he asked, studying her. Nearby, Peter tried and failed to hide his sudden laughter.

"I may have been about an hour late on a return supply run," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "Dr. Weir wasn't happy when I told her I lost track of time looking for penguins."

He chuckled just as Radek Zelenka appeared. "Kimberly, you ready for session?" he asked politely, walking over. She turned to the Czech scientist with a bright smile.

"I'm working with you today?" she asked hopefully and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes, Rodney is in meeting," he agreed. "We found a new room."

"I'm not going to accidentally blow something up again, am I?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. Radek snickered and shook his head. It was a constant source of amusement for most of the base that she preferred working with the chair than the smaller things. She couldn't help it; she'd nearly blown up poor Peter with one of the smaller things the first time she'd touched it.

"Fine, Light Bulb Lady to the rescue," she sighed. She turned to the watching air force officer. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Exceptional Pilot Man."

He smiled as Radek gently grabbed her arm and led her away. "'Mr. Exceptional Pilot Man?'" the Czech asked, puzzled. She shrugged as they disappeared down an ice hall.

**

* * *

**

"So, I hear you scared the crap out of poor Dr. Beckett this morning," she said, plopping down in the chair across from the pilot. It was lunchtime and she'd begged off experimenting any more cause she was famished.

"I just sat down!" he said, sounding exasperated. She snickered and pointed her fork at him.

"You lit up the weapons chair without even thinking about it," she informed him. "And Dr. Beckett is a pacifist. Mostly."

"Oh," he blinked at her. "That explains a lot."

"Uh huh," she agreed and made a face at the food on her plate. "Everyone else has to concentrate to even turn on the damn floor lights."

"Do you have the mutant gene?" he asked, studying her. She nodded, spearing some limp lettuce.

"Just call me Jean Grey," she quipped. He gave her a funny look but she just shrugged. It wasn't like she could explain the phoenix/firebird connotations to him.

"I'm John, by the way," he suddenly said. "Major John Sheppard."

"Kimberly Hart," she introduced herself. "The local historian."

"You're not a doctor?" he asked, sounding extremely relieved. She shook her head, amused.

"I'm no egghead," she said. "I'm the one who keeps everyone on their toes as I film and photograph everything."

"How'd you get involved in all of this?" he asked, waving a hand around. She shrugged.

"My father is Senator Hart of Oregon," she explained. "I was visiting him and picked up something I wasn't supposed to and found out I was descended from aliens. So I came here."

"Looking for penguins," he said, his eyes twinkling with good humor. She smiled.

"Dr. Weir promised me I'd get to see one," she explained. "Though as of yet, that hasn't happened."

"You didn't find any on your little jaunt?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I think I saw a whale and I know I saw some seals," she confided. "But no penguins."

He laughed at her pout.

The major was pulled away by Dr. Weir halfway through lunch, leaving Kim to finish on her own. Once she was done, she went upstairs to her small closet office.

The room was barely big enough for her desk and was therefore filled to the brim with things. The photos she'd been printing that morning were finished and sitting in her printer. She pulled them out, flipped her stereo on, and sat back to work.

Her mornings were typically spent down below, her afternoons in her office. On alternating days, she activated things for the scientists instead of running around with her digital cameras. Despite the flippant attitude, everyone knew she took her job seriously. Whenever the program was declassified, her work would be the building stone of telling people what the hell had been happening in Antarctica.

"Hey, Hart."

"Hi, Mr. General Man," she said, looking up from her laptop to smile at O'Neill. He rolled his eyes at the title and wandered inside to study the collage she'd accidentally started.

"I take it you're hiding?" she asked after a few minutes silence. He shot her a look of mock innocence.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you," she agreed. "My dad's told me about you, Mr. General Man. The act does not fool me."

"Elizabeth is impressed with your work," he said suddenly, leaving her to stare at him a bit stupidly.

"That's…good. I think."

"Has she talked to you about what they want to do?"

"Atlantis," she said, frowning. "They want to go there."

"An expedition," he agreed. "You have the gene."

"I…see," she said, staring at him. "I kinda wish I didn't."

"They'll need those with the gene," he said. "And a little red, white, and blue birdie mentioned you came here to hide."

"No, I came here to see penguins," she corrected. "Which has not yet happened, by the way."

"Who you hiding from?" he asked, studying her. She was quiet a moment, studying him back. If the red, white, and blue birdie was who she thought it was, he already knew the answer and just wanted her to confirm.

"Guess."

"NID," he said and she shrugged. "Cause of your high school activities."

"If it didn't mean treason, I'd kill that little birdie," she sighed after a moment. His lips quirked.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand half of what I was told, but going with them will get you away from the NID," O'Neill reminded her.

"It'll also take me away from Earth and everything I know," she argued, somewhat half-heartedly. In truth, she'd already been considering going if Weir wanted her to.

"Think about it, Hart," he instructed and wandered out.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later and she'd finally made her decision. She knew she could remain in the Antarctic, recording everything. However, she had a feeling if they wanted her enough, her being in No Penguin land wouldn't deter the remaining members of the NID, which meant her best bet really was Atlantis.

She really hated it when she had to be logical.

"Dr. Weir, can I talk to you?" Kimberly knocked on the door. The woman nodded, motioning her inside as she slowly packed up some books.

"What can I help you with, Kim?" she asked and Kim gave her a hesitant smile.

"I want to go," she said quietly. Dr. Weir looked up, a large smile on her face.

"You really want to come?" she asked and Kim sighed.

"It's either go with you or wait here for the NID to try and grab me again," she said quietly, knowing the woman knew of her background. The civilian leader slowly nodded, looking pinched.

"This could be dangerous," she warned and Kim shrugged, hearing the unspoken words.

"Staying here, I run the risk of getting caught and being experimented on by people with no moral compass," she reminded her. "Going to Atlantis is dangerous, yes, but I'd rather go there and die than face the possible horror of prolonged death here."

"General O'Neill would protect you," she said after a pause. Kim smiled humorously.

"He'd try," she agreed. "He likes the rogue NID like I like fake Prada. But short of locking me into the SGC, no where on Earth is safe."

"I can't argue with that," Weir sighed. "Well, I would be happy to have you continue your recording duties with us."

"Thank you," she said. The older woman studied her a moment.

"You might be interest to know Major Sheppard has decided to join us as well," she finally told her. "He'll be second in charge of the military."

"You talked him into it?" she asked, surprised. Dr. Weir shook her head.

"General O'Neill spoke to him, actually," she said. "I don't know what he said to him, but Sheppard got to McMurdo and agreed to go."

"Sounds like fun," Kim smiled and Weir nodded, returning the smile. Kim fidgeted a minute. "I should probably start packing, huh?"

"We leave here in two days," she agreed. "We go through the gate in a week and a half."

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Jase," Kim sighed. Jason Scott shook off his surprise and moved forward to hug her.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," he said. "It's just…I wasn't expecting you. Or anyone, really."

"Got a hot date?" she asked, smiling in amusement. He rolled his eyes.

"I do now…let me get dressed," he said, moving back. She took in his black boxers and bare chest.

"Jase, I've known you since pre-K," she reminded him with a smirk. "There's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Very funny," he muttered and disappeared into his bedroom. Kim looked around his apartment, mentally snapping pictures for the future.

"So, what's the occasion?" he asked, coming back in one of his barely there tank tops. She was amused to note he didn't bother with pants.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving…where?" he asked, frowning. She looked down.

"I can't tell you," she said quietly. "But I'll be safe from Them."

Jason was silent a moment. "They went after Justin," he told her after a moment. "Had him in their van and everything."

"Is he okay? What about the wrist bands?" she asked straightening. Jason shook his head.

"Tommy got him out," he said. "The wrist band did its job. But Justin…he's still in Reefside. He won't leave Tommy's house. Everyone's getting nervous."

"They're getting bolder, Jase," she whispered. "And with everything that happened…"

"Can you take him with you?"

"What?" Kim asked; this was a curve ball she'd not been expecting. Jason stared at her.

"The rest of us have ways to keep ourselves safe," he told her. "But you and Justin…you can't, even with who your dad is. So if you found someplace that's safe from Them…"

Kim was quiet a moment. "I'll talk to someone," she promised finally. "But I can't guarantee anything."

"Just try," he pleaded. "Justin's scared out of his mind that they'll try going through his dad to get to him. We all are."

"You guys are safe though, right? You have security?" she asked, knowing the blue rangers fears weren't unfounded—that was exactly what had happened with her own father after all and he was a Senator. Jason nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we're good," he agreed. "Adam is in Washington now as Hayes assistant so They won't try anything with him. Rocky and Billy are working at that base in Colorado that your father suggested. Rocky says Billy loves it there, by the way, and Billy swears its like being with a bunch of military type Rocky's on some days. Tommy, Tanya, Zack, Kat, and I are too much in the public eye for Them to try anything with us unless they're desperate."

"Which leaves me and Justin," she finished and he nodded. Neither one mentioned the two who had completely disappeared several years before.

"I'll see what I can do."

**

* * *

**

Getting Justin in on the project was a LOT easier than she thought it'd be. All she'd had to do was drop his records off to Weir, with a sticky note that he was "like her," and the young man was brought to the mountain. A bunch of medical tests later and Kim found further proof that her theory about ranger technology was right—Justin had the gene. So far, all four former rangers who'd been tested had come up positive, which wasn't something she was about to tell anyone, not even Weir or O'Neill.

Colonel Sumner was told of hers and Justin's past and why they were going with. She wasn't particularly impressed with him but figured she'd learn to deal. She had seen Major Sheppard only once since Antarctica and that had been only for a few minutes. He'd seemed generally pleased to see her though and had asked if she'd ever gotten to see some penguins (she hadn't).

"So, you ready?" Kim asked the younger man. He and she were standing near the door to the gate room, watching everyone. Kim was in the red of a civilian expedition member while Justin was pleased to be in the blue of a scientist.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I was unconscious both times I went through the sideways toilet of doom," she reminded him and he snickered at her nickname for the gate. "I have no idea what it feels like."

Kim smiled at Justin began quietly babbling next to her as a familiar head of hair walked past them. She smirked reached up and flicked his arm. He turned, saw her, and smiled before heading to Sumner.

"Who's that?" Justin asked curiously. She smiled at him.

"Major John Sheppard, the biggest light bulb on this little trip," she told him. Justin snorted.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!"

Kim and Justin turned to the front where Weir was now standing. As the woman explained what was about to happen, Kim looked up at the gate room and smiled at Billy and Rocky, who were sitting in the control room. The former rangers had all gotten together the night before to say goodbye, just in case. No one but the former blue and red rangers knew exactly where they were going but they had been honest about the fact it could very well be a one way trip for Kim and Justin (more so for Kim but no one but Kim herself knew that).

As the gate activated, Kim felt a small smile come to her face. She didn't relax immediately like Justin did, but she did smile. So far, so good.

The two former rangers waited until only a handful of expedition members were left. She and Justin stepped up to the gate. Sensing his unease, she looped her arm through Justin's and the two walked through together.


	2. Rising 2

**Author:** QuinnB  
**Story: **Running for Freedom**  
Disclaimer:** I own the idea only. No sueing please!  
**Summary:** Where do you go when home isn't safe?  
**A/N 1:** This is a Stargate: Atlantis/MMPR-Turbo crossover. It deals primarily with the MM through Turbo rangers when they're older but I think that still qualifies it as a MMPR-Turbo cross.  
**A/N 2:** This is gonna be a re-write of Atlantis with two PR characters added who end up changing a bunch of things. That said, there will be a LOT of dialogue from Stargate Atlantis in here.  
**A/N 3:** Once again, this is in an AU universe where all the rangers from Space onward never became rangers. The ending of Space was NOT a full out attack on Earth but a small city attack on Angel Grove. Zordon did die but everything past that, has not happened. However, this does not mean we won't be seeing the post space characters.

**Chapter Two: Rising 2**

**

* * *

**

The trip was quick but when she got through, she was cold. She didn't know if that was just the wormhole travel or because the city was cold and really didn't care. All that mattered was she was through. Safe. She felt herself relax, finally, as she looked around.

They were standing in a large, slightly claustrophobic room a few stories high. A large staircase was directly in front of her and off to each side of it were overlooking balconies. Dr. Weir and Sumner were standing there, watching everyone and on high alert. She frowned; there was something oddly familiar about the atmosphere in Atlantis. Judging from Justin's bright-eyed grin, he wasn't feeling it.

Feeling a gaze on her, Kimberly looked up to find Sheppard on the balcony. He nodded at her even as he stayed on full alert. She looked back at Sumner and Weir when the colonel announced that that was everyone.

"General O'Neill," Dr. Weir started and she was grinning. "Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You may cut power to the Gate."

Kim shook her head in amusement as a bottle of champagne rolled out of the gate and across the floor just before the gate shut down. She knew who that was from. She then eyed the wall behind the gate suspiciously. Something was wrong but she couldn't tell what.

Sighing, she glanced at Justin. "Come on," she urged and moved upstairs, eyeing everything hesitantly. Once in the balcony area Sheppard and McKay were in, she studied some of the panels. They looked vaguely familiar. She glanced at Justin and had to stifle a groan. He was staring, wide-eyed, at the consoles, lending more evidence to her theory because if Justin recognized them when he'd never been to the Penguin-less outpost…

"Doctor Weir. Colonel Sumner. Can you come down and meet me, please? We're three levels down from you."

Kimberly turned to Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, and McKay at the Colonel's request. Catching her eye, Dr. Weir brought her radio to her lips.

"Right away."

Kim waited a beat as the civilian leader left with Sheppard before turning to Justin. "Listen to McKay and Peter and don't touch anything," she whispered, motioning to the bright-eyed scientists. Justin nodded distractingly. Smiling in fond amusement, she jogged off.

"We've only been able to secure a fraction of the place. It's huge," Sumner was saying when she found them.

"So it might really be the lost city of Atlantis?" Dr. Weir asked. Sheppard acknowledged her briefly as Sumner motioned ahead.

"I'd say that's a good bet," he agreed.

"Oh my God," Dr. Weir whispered. Kim swallowed as a window appeared and she finally understood why she was so jumpy.

"We're under water."

"I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean," Sumner agreed; no one noticed Kimberly's flinch. "If we can't dial out, this could be a problem."

"Ya think?" Kim muttered as McKay called out to them.

"We're under water!" John called back, his tone belying his belief they should have been warned.

McKay joined them. "Yes I was just, uh, coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some sort of a force-field holding back the w...water," he stopped and stared. "Oh, that is impressive, isn't it?"

"That's one word for it," Kimberly muttered as Justin joined them. They all stared out of the window for a few moments before McKay seemed to remember why he came down in the first place.

"Um, Doctor Beckett has found something you should, uh, see," he told Dr. Weir and the two men, completely dismissing Kimberly and Justin. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the younger man to keep him from following.

"What?" he asked, seeing the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling…" she said quietly. He blinked.

"About what?"

"McKay said there's a force field holding back the water, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Powered by three ZPMs," he agreed. She frowned.

"They've been holding back the ocean for ten thousand years," she reminded him. "How longer do you think it can hold, especially with us turning everything on?"

His eyes widened and he dashed off in the direction of the control room. Kim followed but at a more sedate pace. If the force field died, there wasn't a whole lot she herself could do. She paused mid step. Unless…

Without thinking about it, she turned and headed to the corridor she'd just exited. Letting her extra senses guide her, she found herself in a side room that she knew held the ZPM's. Settling down in the corner, she closed her eyes and started meditating.

**

* * *

**

Justin didn't say anything to Peter as he dashed inside the control room. Looking at the schematics, he looked at the power consumption and felt his face drain of color. Three hours of energy left for the shield.

He stared at it a minute and was about to call out to Peter when he saw something that made him suck in a deep breath. The energy levels were rising, just enough to give them a day. Frowning, he realized it was fluctuating and finally turned to Peter.

"You might want to call Dr. McKay," he told the Brit urgently. Peter moved over, took one look at the readings, and swore. Watching as the scientist disappeared, Justin turned back to Zelenka.

"I'm going to find my sister," he told the Czech, who nodded. Justin turned on his heels and disappeared, allowing his ranger senses to guide him.

The two rangers cover story was that the young PhD had been working at Area 51 before Kimberly had talked to Weir about him in Antarctica. Weir had agreed to test Justin and, as he proved to have the gene, offered him a place on the expedition alongside his "half-sister." Justin had enthusiastically agreed and, at 19, became the youngest member of the expedition.

Weir and Sumner, of course, knew the full story, including the ranger bits. Beckett also knew a little bit because he was the CMO and would be treating them. What they didn't know, and would not be told unless absolutely necessary, was that Kim and himself both still held remnants of their powers. Kim could morph into her ninja uniform and had, after a LOT of experimenting with Billy, had discovered that not only did she still have the extra ninja powers but she could now change the color of her uniform. He himself had given his Turbo morpher to Tommy for safe keeping (and to the older rangers protest) but Justin, like Kim, had his ranger senses, extra strength, and faster healing.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly once he found her. She opened her eyes to look up at him.

"How are the energy readings?" she asked, slowly stretching out her limbs. Justin frowned.

"They were down, then they were up, and they finally seemed to settle just before I came down here," he replied. "And why do I have a feeling you had something to do with that?"

"I have no idea what you mean, little brother," she smiled cheekily at him. "But we should probably get out of here before McKay notices and starts asking questions that we can't answer."

"Uh huh."

The two quickly left the ZPM room and hurried upstairs. They got to the gate room just as a team of seven military men arrived, dressed up for an off-world trip.

"M.A.L.P. reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate, but it's pitch black," Peter told them. Sheppard caught sight of Kim and nodded at her. She nodded back as he turned to Peter who was talking to Sumner about incoming identification. The former rangers watched as the seven men disappeared through the gate.

Moving back, Kim gently touched Justin's shoulder. "Go help McKay and Peter," she told him quietly. "I'm going to try and help elsewhere."

"Be careful," he whispered and then started jogging up after the departing Brit. Kim sighed and looked around to find someone who needed an extra hand.

**

* * *

**

Kim walked into the control balcony just in time for Dr. Weir to order the immediate evacuation.

"We've got an incoming wormhole!" McKay yelled before the gate activated, shield in place as the city shook.

"Why do I always drown trying to help out?!" Kim lamented to no one in particular as Weir ordered the shield down. McKay and Peter shot her slightly incredulous looks as Justin started snickering. Kim wasn't sure if the looks were because of her comment or the fact she (and Justin) were being eerily calm about their imminent demise.

After facing all they had, semi-normal danger didn't really phase the former rangers anymore.

"Step in folks, move away from the puddle," Sheppard said as he ushered a bunch of what had to be natives through the gate. Weir ran down the steps to him. After a quick shrug, Kim followed.

"Major Sheppard?" Kim asked, catching his attention.

"Major Sheppard, who are all these people?" Weir added.

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken," he explained and then finally seemed to notice the city was shaking. "What's going on?"

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now," Weir almost hissed at him, trying to keep her voice quiet and not entirely succeeding.

"What the hell's going on here?" he demanded, looking at them.

"We are about to abandon the city," Weir explained.

"Going back there is a really bad idea," Sheppard immediately said, eyes panicked.

"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us," she told him, somewhat angrily. They either ignored or didn't see Kimberly's flinch. "Do you have a better place for us to go?"

Without pausing, Sheppard turned to the natives.

"Jinto, do you have any other address we could gate to?" he asked and Kim was slightly surprised a young boy jump to attention.

"Yes. Many," he told Sheppard. The military major went and grabbed his arm as Weir stared in confusion.

"He's just a boy!" she argued and subsequently ignored Kim and the recently arrived Justin's rather loud snorts.

"I am Jinto," he introduced himself as Sheppard hustled him past the shell-shocked civilian leader.

"She's pleased to meet you," John commented as Kim hurried to help get the boy up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"The shield is collapsing!"

Kim fell on top of Jinto on instinct as a jolt sent everyone to the ground. Gritting her teeth, Kim tightened her grip on the young boy as she felt him curl instinctively into their embrace. She and Sheppard looked at each other as the boy whimpered. No words were needed but both knew the other wasn't letting go until this was all over.

"We're moving!" the major suddenly yelled, eyes going wide.

"NO sht SHERLOCK!" she yelped back as one of the dead plants toppled over them. They glared at each other as the room was suddenly filled with sunlight as they broke the surface.

As the city settled, the lights seemed to come back on as everyone scrambled to their feet. Sheppard and Kimberly kept Jinto close as they moved to the large window at the top of the staircase.

Standing in between Weir and Sheppard, Kim smiled as Jinto ducked underneath the major's arms to stare at the ocean in awe.

"We're on the surface," Ford said, clapping a hand on Sheppard's shoulder.

"I was hoping for another day," Weir said, looking around. "Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it."

"And in the meantime," Kim said after a moment. "I'm gonna go and try to forget I nearly drowned. Again."

"Jinto, go with Hart here," Sheppard said immediately, twitching at Kimberly's exasperation. "I promise we'll do everything to find your father but until then, you listen to her."

Jinto nodded solemnly and turned to the former pink ranger expectantly. Kim shot Sheppard a glare but he only smiled back at her.

"You're bleeding," Ford suddenly said, pulling Kim's arm towards him. Kim blinked and looked down; sure enough, there was a large gash on her arm where a large spot of blood was forming. As if waiting for her to realize it was there, pain began radiating from the wound.

"Ow," she muttered and pointedly ignored Weir and Sheppard's amused looks. She grabbed Jinto's arm. "Come on. I need to find a medical person who has stitches."

"What are stitches?" Jinto asked curiously as she led the way down to where she could see yellow lined uniforms gathering.

"You ever seen someone sew clothing together?" she asked and he nodded, a confused look on his face. "They sew up the skin together to heal."

Jinto looked at her like she was nuts. Faintly, she could just hear Sheppard mutter something about putting them together not being the best idea and Justin's fervent agreement.

She giggled.

**

* * *

**

"Where is Major Sheppard going?" Jinto asked, watching as the man disappeared with McKay. Kimberly grimaced; she knew Sheppard wanted to go after those that were taken and she knew from Justin that the gate they'd been taken through was in space. If she was a betting woman, she figured the space ships the scientists had found would be making a trip sooner rather than later with Sheppard at the helm. She resisted the urge to pout. She really wanted to take one of them out for a spin!

"The Major is going after those the Wraith took," she explained after a minute. "He'll be back before you know it."

"What if he does not?" the young boy asked, looking worried. "None of my family are left except for my father. Who will look after me?"

"If none of the Athosians will, you'll stay here with me," she told him without hesitation, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they settled onto the stairs. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I'll leave you to fend for yourself."

"Kim's the best big sister in the world," Justin said, coming up behind them to sit down on the stairs. "She'll drive you nuts on occasion but she'll always protect you. Even when you don't want her to."

Kim ignored the teasing tone to Justin's voice, instead focusing on Jinto's face. "You are brother and sister?" he asked, curious. Kim and Justin nodded. He smiled slightly. "I have never had siblings before."

"Well, I've always wanted a kid brother," Justin grinned at him. "Now we outnumber Kim and soon, you'll outgrow her too which is always fun."

"Yeah, yeah, pick on the short person," she sighed as Jinto laughed. "But you don't have to worry, Jin. Sheppard is coming back and he'll have your dad. You won't be alone. I promise."

"The Wraith are everywhere though," Jinto argued. "You can not protect me from them."

Kim tilted her head. "Who are the Wraith?"

"You have not heard of them either?" Jinto asked, surprised. Kim and Justin shook their heads. "They are monsters."

The two former rangers stilled. "Monsters?"

"They look like us but they are the color of the sky, have white hair, and they eat you," he explained.

"How do they eat you?" Justin asked, exchanging a look with Kim. Jinto swallowed.

"They latch on to you with their hands and you—you age," he stuttered. "It is said they survive by eating your life force."

Kimberly pursed her lips. "Space vampires," she sighed, disgusted. "Great, just what we need. How many are there? Where do they come from?"

"They come in ships," another villager said, coming over to sit by them. "They allow the human populations to grow and then they come and cull us. You are the first group of humans we have met that have not seen or heard of them before."

"Everyone in Pegasus knows about them?" Justin asked and the woman nodded.

"I am not a native Athosian," she explained. "I survived the culling of my birth world. There was only a handful of us left so we came to our trading partners to live among them. Many have similar histories."

Kimberly was silent, deep in thought. Finally coming to a decision, she turned to Jinto. "I will die before you will face that fate," she told him quietly and then glanced at the village woman and those who were eavesdropping. "I will die before any of you face that fate."

**

* * *

**

Kim and Jinto had been among the first in the Jumper bay when they finally landed. As Sheppard and the rest of the military men went to Weir, Kim stood off to the side as Jinto and several arriving villagers greeted their lost friends and family with relief.

Smiling at the enthusiastic greeting Jinto was having with his father, Kim gazed over at Sheppard. After studying him for a few minutes, he looked up and caught her eye. She swallowed as she realized for the first time that something had gone wrong. Sumner wasn't among them and Sheppard had shadows in his gaze that she hadn't seen before.

"Father, I want you to meet Kimberly Hart," Jinto's excited voice brought Kim out of her musings. Snapping to the young boy who was dragging his father over, Kim smiled. "She took care of me while you were away."

Kimberly and the older man chose to ignore the away comment, knowing Jinto was simply trying to deal with the fact he'd nearly lost his father. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she told him. "Even if Jinto never did mention your name."

The young boy flushed as his father laughed. "I am Halling," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and bending his head. She did the same, even as she mentally noted he had to bend a lot farther down to touch her. "Thank you for seeing to my son."

"He's a good kid," she said, reaching over and ruffling his hair. "Though between him and my younger brother, I'm probably never gonna get a moments peace."

Halling laughed as Jinto nodded enthusiastically and Justin came over. "You got that right, little sister," he said, swinging an arm around her shoulder. She glared at him.

"I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, but I'm taller."

"That does not make me the little sister!"

"Oh, but it does," Sheppard drawled, coming over. He nodded to Halling and then oofed when Jinto crashed into him and wrapped him in a hug. He ruffled the boys hair and looked at Kim. "A few hours with you and he's already hugging people. I reiterate my opinion that putting you two together was not a good idea."

"I think a celebration is in order," Dr. Weir called out suddenly. "In four hours please gather in the control and gate room to remember those fallen and to celebrate our survival."

"In that case, I need to go find something that doesn't have a hole in it," Kim said, perking up. "Excuse me, boys."

She quickly left to find her things, hoping they were still where she'd left them. She didn't have many festive clothes but she could make due.

**

* * *

**

"I'm beginning to think you were right -- I have made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there."

"No? Look around you."

"I agree, Major Sheppard. You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends."

Kim smiled from where she was standing with Halling and Jinto. Though she was chatting quietly with the father-son duo, she hadn't missed the conversation between Weir, Sheppard, and the leader of the Athosians.

Beckett was staring at Teyla and Sheppard somewhat wistfully as Teyla gave the major the Athosian version of a hug. "How come I never make friends like that?" he asked plaintively.

"You need to get out more," McKay said, eating some kebab thing.

"We're in another galaxy -- how much more out can you get?!" Beckett demanded. Passing him, Kimberly stifled an eruption of giggles. No matter what he may have meant, the way it came out was just too damn funny.

"One more thing, Major -- something I'd like you to sleep on," she said, stopping Sheppard from following Teyla and Ford. Kim hovered on the side patiently. "I have a few thoughts on it myself but ..."

"Thoughts about what?" Sheppard asked, looking confused. Weir smiled.

"Who the members of your team might be."

"My team?"

"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that?" Weir smiled and Sheppard ducked his head slightly sheepishly. "We need to get back out there; do what we came to do."

Sheppard joined Weir on the railing, looking out at the ocean. "You do realize I can get us into all sorts of…trouble, right?" he asked.

"But, Sheppard," Kimberly teased, leaning against the railing on his other side. "Trouble is what we're good at!"

"You would know," Weir smiled. "And no matter what you attempted, you never did find your penguins, did you?"

"Stupid, cute, adorable, tuxedo animals," Kim muttered with a pout. Sheppard and Weir both laughed.


	3. Hide & Seek

**Author:** QuinnB**  
Story: **Running for Freedom**  
Disclaimer:** I own the idea only. No sueing please!  
**Summary:** Where do you go when home isn't safe?  
**A/N 1:** This is a Stargate: Atlantis/MMPR-Turbo crossover. It deals primarily with the MM through Turbo rangers when they're older but I think that still qualifies it as a MMPR-Turbo cross.  
**A/N 2:** This is gonna be a re-write of Atlantis with two PR characters added who end up changing a bunch of things. That said, there will be a LOT of dialogue from Stargate Atlantis in here.  
**A/N 3:** Once again, this is in an AU universe where all the rangers from Space onward never became rangers. The ending of Space was NOT a full out attack on Earth but a small city attack on Angel Grove. Zordon did die but everything past that, has not happened. However, this does not mean we won't be seeing the post space characters.

**Chapter Three: Hide & Seek**

"Hey, Hart?"

Kim turned to find Major Sheppard standing in the doorway to her new office just off the control room. She smiled, slightly grimacing as her newly acquired stitches pulled.

"Hi," she greeted him. "How's everything?"

"Well, Halling hurt his leg on something but other than that, it's been pretty quiet," he told her. "In fact, it's been so quiet that I've been going through all the people I could add to my team."

"I take it you settled?" she asked and he nodded, looking amused. "Alright, just leave the report on my desk and I'll file it with everything else."

"Actually, that's not why I came but thanks for the information," he told her, leaning against the door. "I want you."

Kim froze. "Excuse me?"

"I want you on my team," he repeated, lips twitching as he realized how that could have sounded. "I spoke with Weir and even though four is the average at the SGC, she agreed I can have five. I already spoke with Teyla, Ford, and McKay. I want you as my fifth."

Kim started separating the reports she'd already collected. "What did the other three say?" she asked, frowning at one from McKay on the Naqaudah generators.

"They aren't sure why I want you," he admitted. "But Ford will go along with me and in between the lines of his rants, McKay admitted you'd probably be helpful. He said something about you being pretty good at figuring out Ancient stuff. I may work it naturally but you tend to understand what you're doing and I really don't."

"And Teyla?"

"She's trusting my judgment," he smiled. "And she said it would be nice not to be the only female."

"Is Justin joining a team?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not permanently," he told her, smiling. "Weir asked him to be what she dubbed a 'bouncing scientist.'"

They both snickered. "I take it he'll go from team to team then?" she asked, automatically setting aside Dr. Zelenka's to re-write. Dr. Zelenka had a habit of forgetting English terms and substituting Czech ones in his reports—he knew she went through and fixed those for him as best she could.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Not a whole lot of the civilian scientists want to leave Atlantis semi-regularly but Stewart volunteered. There are two other bouncers; McKay is probably going to end up the only team scientist."

"So it'll be you, McKay, Ford, Teyla, and me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he acknowledged with a hopeful grin. "I think we'll work well together. We all have attitude."

"Damn déjà vu," Kim muttered after a moment. "It's like the gang all over again."

"Excuse me?" Sheppard asked, confused.

"Okay, I'll do it," she told him and held up a hand to stop his sudden grin. "But stop calling me Hart. It's Kim or Kimberly. And Justin will thank you if you stop calling him Stewart."

"Got it…Kim."

**~~**~~**

"...desalinizing the sea water and storing it into tanks big enough to supply the whole city," Peter was saying as he and Elizabeth made their way to he control room.

"Good. So fresh water won't be a problem," she said and he nodded.

"It seems some Ancient technology requires the user to have the gene," he explained. "Other things merely require initialization. Once activated, I can control it. Anyone can push the buttons to make it work. It's the initializing that's been keeping Kimberly busy and I have to say, she's not happy about it."

Elizabeth smiled. Kimberly had been complaining about having to touch everything and anything the last few days, much to Justin's amusement. They headed up some stairs as three Athosian children ran down, pushing their way through the two of them.

"Good morning, Doctor Weir!" Jinto called as they headed out.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Careful! I think we need to designate some recreational areas."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "Though Kimberly has done a lot to keep them away from key areas."

"Well, we certainly need to clear the hallway, get everything put away as soon as possible," she said. "And can we lose the ten thousand year old dead plants?!"

"Of course. We're still in the process of making sure everyone's been assigned living quarters," he told her. "Major Sheppard seems to be taking his time okaying enough space. A few people are still sleeping in the gate room."

"Well, the safety and security of this expedition are his--"

"This is NOT a good idea!"

"OK, I'm ready."

Getting a sinking feeling, Elizabeth looked in the direction of Kimberly and Rodney's voices. Rodney was standing next to one of the balcony railings by the gate room, facing a grinning John and a scowling Kimberly. As they watched, the major deliberately pushed at Rodney, propelling him over the railing and to the floor about thirty feet below.

"Oh my God!"

John laughed delightedly, catching sight of Elizabeth and Peter.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yes!" she shouted. "What the ...?"

"I'm fine!" Rodney shouted, popping to his feet below. He had a small green device on his chest. Weir watched in disbelief as the two men grinned at each other before the major took off for the stairs, Kim hot on his heels and muttering at her team leader. Elizabeth had a feeling she didn't want to know what the young woman was saying.

"Look, Beckett's gene therapy worked. I was able to activate this. It's a, uh, personal shield: acts like a protective skin; and it must have inertial dampening properties too, because I didn't feel a thing. Watch this," Rodney babbled happily as the four reached him. He turned to Peter. "Hit me."

"Don't!" Kim shouted but it was too late; without hesitation, Peter had thrown a punch at his bosses face only to have a green force shield appear.

"Ow, God!" Peter yelped, holding his hand as several kids nearby laughed. Kim threw them glares and they shut up, scurrying away. Elizabeth felt her lips twitch—Kimberly had instinctively been mothering the children and they had learned quickly not to piss her off. Jinto still complained about the two hours he spent in the corner for not listening to one of the scientists when he had told him not to touch a panel.

"He did the same thing with me," Kimberly told Elizabeth as Rodney complained about Peter's punch. She held up her own wrist wryly. "He's going to need to have it wrapped."

"I'm still trying to understand how you thought it was a good idea to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony," Elizabeth said, looking at John and Rodney disapprovingly.

"That's not the first thing they did."

"Oh, believe me, that's not the first thing we tried," Rodney and Kimberly said at the same time, though in distinctly different tones. They glared at each other as John grinned at Elizabeth.

"I shot him," he told her proudly. His smile faded a little at her incredulous look. "In the leg!"

McKay grinned and held his arms out to the sides. "I'm invulnerable!"

Kimberly face-palmed. "Idiots. I'm working with idiots."

"Aren't you the one who's always spouting off about how proper and careful scientific procedure must be adhered to?" Elizabeth asked, lips twitching at Kimberly's exasperation. She had a feeling the two men were going to drive the former ranger up the wall.

"In-vul-ner-able," Rodney sing-songed.

"You're only invulnerable until you can find someone more bad-ass than you," Kimberly informed him dryly. "And I wouldn't put much stock in that thing protecting you forever. It does have a limited amount of power, after all."

Elizabeth's lips twitched again as Rodney frowned, apparently not having thought of that before. "Alright, take it off. Let's go have this meeting," she ordered, turning to leave. Kimberly followed without hesitation.

"You're just jealous," Rodney muttered sulkily.

"Oh yes, green with envy!" Elizabeth and Kimberly said at the same time, turning back to him as he reached for the device only to be blocked by the shield. They, John, and Peter watched as he tried again only to face the same result.

"This could be a problem," Rodney said, trying yet again. "I can't get at it."

John reached for the device but the force shield stopped him too. At Rodney's look, he shrugged uneasily. "Just checkin'."

Kimberly opened her mouth but Rodney pointed at her. "No saying I told you so," he ordered and she snapped her mouth shut.

Elizabeth sighed and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Go get your wrist wrapped," she ordered and then looked at Rodney. "You go too. Maybe Carson can shed some light."

"I'll go with," Kim said, bouncing slightly. "You two go do your meeting, I'll make sure the boys play nice."

"What are you, my babysitter?" Rodney asked. Kimberly snorted.

"Considering your current situation," she said as they walked off in the direction of the infirmary. "I doubt anyone would be adverse to having Sheppard assign you one. It just better not be me."

**~~**~~**

"…as we value all the Athosians," Weir was saying as Kim walked in with Rodney. Kim moved over to stand by Sheppard as Weir continued. "For now there should be more than enough living space for everyone within the designated area."

"We have always lived in the shadow of the Wraith, but my people have never been in a place such as this," Teyla responded. Kim leaned against Sheppard.

"What's goin' on?"

"Fill you in later," he whispered. He looked at Teyla. "We're very cautious intergalactic explorers."

Kim snorted rather loudly as she looked pointedly at McKay's chest.

"And we don't want anyone else getting hurt the way Halling did," Weir said, giving the former pink ranger a look. "I mean, everyone needs to understand they are not to touch anything unfamiliar unless it's been cleared first."

"That's very important. I mean, you never know, even a tiny little innocuous thing can, can kill you," McKay spoke up for the first time. They all looked at him and he raised a hand. "Dead man talking."

"Can I say I told you so yet?" Kim asked. McKay glared at her. "Didn't think so."

"Alright, in the meantime, we all have work to do," Weir said. "Rodney, go figure out how to get that thing off."

"Why, I'm a walking corpse."

"It's very unlikely the Ancients would have created a shield device that would ultimately kill you," Kimberly pointed out. She narrowed her eyes at him when he huffed at her. "Stop wallowing and start doing or I will tell Justin to work on it. And then, when he figures it out, you will forever have to live with the shame that a nineteen year old had to fix your mistake."

Rodney glared at her for a few minutes and then stalked out of the room when it became apparent she wasn't backing down and would frog march him to the labs if she had to (she'd done it before in Antarctica and he'd never forgiven her for it). Kim rolled her eyes to the ceiling at some of the obscenities fading away.

"You handle his ego pretty well," Ford commented. She frowned.

"An old friend of mine is very smart, very quiet, and painfully shy but I learned long ago that the best way to get him to work on a problem he didn't want to work on was to threaten his pride and intelligence," Kim shrugged with a smile. "He'd stubbornly do it just to prove he could and that I was wrong. McKay is no different."

"Alright, well, like I said, we all have work to do," Weir reiterated. "Sheppard, once you have the teams settled, get a list to me and set up a training schedule for them. Have you five started that?"

"Not yet," Sheppard replied. "I still don't know McKay, Teyla, or Kimberly's fighting levels."

"McKay can't fight a fly, I have black belts in several disciplines and did elite gymnastics for close to five years," Kim shrugged and then smirked at the watching Athosian. "And Teyla may look small and dainty but if I'm a bettin' girl, I'd put my money on her against you."

"You're a black belt?" Ford asked skeptically. She narrowed her eyes at him as Weir and Sheppard both winced, though for different reasons.

"One comment, just one, and I guarantee you won't make the same mistake twice," Kim warned. Just behind her, she could feel Sheppard frantically trying to get Ford to shut up but the lieutenant pretended not to see. The major, at least, seemed to understand you never made fun of someone's size.

"But…you're so tiny!" Ford said. Kim straightened as Sheppard hung his head and groaned.

"Gym, now."

~~**~~

The lieutenant had one sparring session with her under the scrutiny of half the military personnel, plus Weir, McKay, Teyla, and Justin. Kim knew the civilian leader had tried getting Sheppard to stop the fight to no avail. As Justin tried, unsuccessfully, to get Ford to reconsider, Weir pulled Kim aside.

"Try not to kill him, alright?" she whispered. "We do need him and he's on your team."

"He's a fairly new lieutenant that doesn't understand that looks can be deceiving," Kim shot back. "I won't break him but I will teach him a lesson."

"I'll go easy on you," Ford grinned at her as they both stepped onto the mat. Kim glowered as Sheppard stepped in to explain the rules and three pins was needed for the win.

Within five minutes, Kim had Ford pinned for the third time and everyone was staring.

"I have you pinned, Ford," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Her legs were wrapped around Ford's ankles, he was stretched out on his stomach so his arm was bent at an angle across his back; there was no way he could get out of the hold without _something_ breaking. "If you try to get out, your arm will pop out of your socket and it's very possible your wrist will snap. Since I promised Dr. Weir I wouldn't break anything, I'd appreciate it if you'd yield."

"I yield," he grunted out. Kim slipped silently to her feet as everyone burst into cheers and cat-calls. Ford massaged his shoulder and wrist slightly as he looked at the former ranger with respect. "Think you can teach me that move?"

"Justin!" she called out and the scientist walked onto the mat. She turned to Ford and the military that didn't appear to be leaving. "We'll do it several times. Watch what I do. After that, we'll show you how to avoid that happening. You should also know this is meant for when you're fighting a larger opponent. It doesn't always work right when you try it against someone smaller as Justin can tell you from experience."

"I tried it against Kim once," he agreed wryly as they got in position. "I ended up with two black eyes and a sprained ankle and they weren't from her."

"Stewart fights?" Kim heard McKay ask as she twisted Justin into the same position Ford had been in. The former blue ranger turned his head around to make a face at her.

"He's been doing martial arts since childhood," Weir answered as she let Justin go and asked Ford if he saw what she did. "And they have several mutual friends who are all martial artists."

"She and Teyla are officially my secret weapons," she heard Sheppard exclaim happily as she watched Ford and a larger marine step into the ring to try.

**~~**~~**

"What are you doing?"

Justin looked up from where he was making his bed. Major Sheppard had finally gotten everyone into rooms and he and Kim were across the hall from each other. However, she'd been spending most of her time either with her new team or in the labs with Dr. McKay and Dr. Grodin initializing thing so he hadn't seen her a whole lot since they'd arrived.

"Getting settled," he answered. "What about you, what are you up to? Aren't you usually with your team or Grodin?"

"Sheppard is telling the kids a scary bedtime story," she paused a minute. "Or, he's trying to."

"Trying to?" Justin asked, amused. Kim flopped down on his desk chair and nodded, eyes twinkling.

"I don't think he's quite realized Friday the 13th is very much an Earth story that has too many pop culture references they won't understand," she told him. "When I left, Jinto looked confused rather than scared."

Justin laughed. They were quiet for a few minutes. "The technology here…" Justin started and Kim nodded.

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded. "I mean, we've been wondering for years where the technology came from."

"First of all, I was under a contract not to say anything," she reminded him and he nodded in reluctant agreement. "And two, I wasn't…sure. The stuff in Antarctica isn't nearly as detailed and…involved as the stuff here. I suspected because you, me, Billy, and Rocky all have the gene and using the tech always felt familiar but I didn't _know_."

"And you wanted to be certain before you said anything," he said and she nodded.

"And how's that for irony?" she asked wryly. "I finally get my confirmation and I can't tell anyone cause we're in another galaxy!"

**~~**~~**

"Well, they just won one of the best games of all time against all odds."

Elizabeth frowned at the sounds coming from the entertainment room they'd set up for those who'd brought DVD's. She approached quietly, listening to the conversation with amusement.

"Flutie won the Heisman that year."

"And then went to play in Canada."

"He played hockey too?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked, walking in to find Kim and Ford on stools, trying to hide giggles. Rodney, John, and Teyla were on the sofa.

"I'm teaching Teyla how football is the cornerstone of Western civilization," John answered, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"And you didn't invite me?"

John craned his neck up to look at her. "You like football?"

She smiled. "No not really."

"Oh, come on. It's real, it's unpredictable, it's full of passion and ... beer ... hotdogs."

"Cheerleaders," Rodney put forth with a glum smile.

"I was a cheerleader in high school," Kim said. McKay huffed.

"Oh, that explains so much."

"I just can't understand," Elizabeth said, purposely ignoring Kim throwing a pillow at the shielded Canadian. "You're allowed one personal item and you chose this."

"It's a metaphor. Don't you see?" John said. They all looked at him funny. "This entire expedition is the biggest Hail Mary in human history."

"What is a Hail Mary?" Teyla asked curiously as Ford and Kim started fighting over the second bowl of popcorn.

"It's the play that you just saw," John explained. The Athosian still looked confused. "It's named after a prayer. See, there was this woman, and her name was Mary and she ... uh … Did I ever tell you how much I like Ferris Wheels?"

A loud thud made everyone looked at where Kim was laying on the ground. She looked at them all as they stared at her and the now tipped stool she'd been sitting on. Ford was grinning victoriously into the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Kim scowled and flipped to her feet.

"I meant to do that."

**~~**~~**

Kimberly was in her quarters when the call for search teams was called. She tried getting Sheppard to let her search for Jinto but he'd shot her down; she wasn't military and wasn't part of the search teams. She vowed as he cut off contact to get assigned to the teams in the future.

She was contemplating how much trouble she'd get into for searching by herself when Justin stalked inside and started fiddling with something at the door. "Justin, what are you doing?"

"Sheppard told me to lock you inside," he informed her. "So don't get any ideas."

"Oh for the love of--!"

"I know you, Kimberly, and so does the Major," Justin informed her as a light flashed and he nodded to himself. "You were planning on going alone."

"So?" she demanded, hands on hips. "You and I both know I have a better chance of finding Jinto quickly!"

"And what are you going to tell them when you find him so quickly, huh?" he shot back. "They don't know, Kimberly, and it'd be hard to keep it a secret when you do something like that!"

"I was gonna say it was luck!"

"Oh, yeah, that'd work," he replied sarcastically. "I may not have been around these people as long as you have but even I can tell that would never go down with them!"

"You weren't supposed to come off sounding like the rational one here," Kimberly grumbled after a minute's silence.

"Yeah, well, it's a new one for me, too," Justin admitted with a grin. "I promise next time I'll slam doors and wail about how unfair life is."

"Very funny," she muttered. They were both quiet as they listened to the chatter over their comms. "Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you planning on getting out of here if you locked the door?" she asked curiously. Justin sighed.

"I'm not," he told her, flopping onto her bed. She frowned down at him.

"Why not?"

"Cause Sheppard gave me strict instructions," he said, grinning up at her. "Lock the door, keep her from fiddling with it, make sure she doesn't go out on her own and give everyone a heart attack."

"This is ridiculous," she huffed, flopping down next to him.

"Says the girl who was about to do exactly what Sheppard suspected she was going to do," he laughed.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up.


	4. 38 Minutes

**Author:** QuinnB  
**Story: **Running for Freedom**  
Disclaimer:** I own the idea only. No sueing please!  
**Summary:** Where do you go when home isn't safe?  
**A/N 1:** This is a Stargate: Atlantis/MMPR-Turbo crossover. It deals primarily with the MM through Turbo rangers when they're older but I think that still qualifies it as a MMPR-Turbo cross.  
**A/N 2:** This is gonna be a re-write of Atlantis with two PR characters added who end up changing a bunch of things. That said, there will be a LOT of dialogue from Stargate Atlantis in here.  
**A/N 3:** Once again, this is in an AU universe where all the rangers from Space onward never became rangers. The ending of Space was NOT a full out attack on Earth but a small city attack on Angel Grove. Zordon did die but everything past that, has not happened. However, this does not mean we won't be seeing the post space characters.

**Chapter Four: 38 Minutes**

"I feel like an idiot," Kimberly muttered as Justin helped her into her tac vest.

"Why?" Justin asked, trying to fix her straps.

"Well, for one, I feel clunky," she hissed. "And two, the vest does not fit."

Justin opened his mouth, thought better of it, and shut it. Kim and the rest of Sheppard's team would be going back to the planet the Wraith had taken the Athosians and their men the first day they'd arrived. Justin wasn't happy but knew he had to get used to Kimberly going off without him.

Nearby, the two marines going as well chattered silently as they checked their own tac vests and guns. "Tell me again why I agreed to be on his team?" Kim demanded, blowing a rogue hair from her face. Justin smiled.

"Because you think Sheppard has a cute butt," he replied with a straight face. Kim stared at him, shocked, as Markham and Stackhouse both choked on laughs.

"JUSTIN!"

"Kidding, kidding," he laughed, holding up his hands. "I think its cause you wanted to be helpful."

"Right," she agreed. "Didn't think I'd be so…clunky."

"I can go grab the spandex we have in the back," he teased, finally giving up on making the vest fit. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding," he told her seriously. "There is black spandex back there."

"…Why?"

"How should I know; I'm just a scientist," he shrugged. She smirked.

"A bouncing scientist," she corrected. He grimaced.

"I'm never living that down, am I?" he asked, resigned, and she grinned.

"Nope!" she chirped. "It's gonna be the first thing I tell Tommy when we get back."

"Hey, you guys you ready to go?" Sheppard poked his head inside before Justin could say anything. The major was already dressed and suited up. Justin smirked as Kim shot the major a look of mock annoyance.

"Guys and girl," she corrected him. She made a face. "And for the record, the vest is too big."

"It's the smallest we have!" he exclaimed, coming inside the room. Justin moved off to the side as he looked it over critically. "Huh."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Justin agreed, to Kim's consternation. Sheppard shrugged.

"Well, it fits enough for you to function, right?"

"Yeah, barely," she agreed, moving slightly. He nodded.

"Alright, we'll find someone who can, uh, fix it for your…frame," he told her, stumbling slightly. Justin smirked as Kim rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky I know you know better," she informed him and he sighed.

"Can we go?" McKay poked his head inside the room, fidgeting with his own vest that seemed slightly too small on his frame. Justin frowned at him as Kim waved them on.

"Yeah, be out in a minute," she agreed. "Go on ahead."

"You sure?" Sheppard asked, motioning for Ford, McKay, Teyla, Markham, and Stackhouse to head out.

"Yeah, just need to grab my weapons," she told him. "Go on, prep the jumper."

"See you in five," he ordered and she nodded, already testing the balance of the knives on display. Justin smirked as he realized Kim was following the major's backside as he walked from the room. Catching sight of Justin's expression, she grimaced and grabbed a pistol.

"Not a word."

**~~**~~**

Justin hurried into the control room. One of the technicians on duty had been kind and called to let him know Sheppard's team was coming in with a medical emergency. He hadn't said who was injured, leaving the former blue ranger to envision lots of horrible scenarios, each more dire than the next.

"Jumper One, this is Weir. What's your status?" Weir was asking as Justin skidded to a stop next to a consol.

_"This is Ford. Good to hear your voice. The five of us are still here but Markham and Stackhouse are inside the event horizon.__  
_  
Weir exchanged a look with Justin. "Say again?"

_"Ma'am, Jumper One is lodged in the Stargate. Teyla, Doctor McKay and myself are in the rear compartment with the major and Kimberly. __She was knocked unconscious by a wraith __and he's in bad shape. Markham and Stackhouse are in the forward section."__  
_

The rest of the conversation faded. _She was knocked unconscious by a wraith. _Justin sat down abruptly. Kimberly had been attacked by a wraith. Sure, he knew that was a distinct possibility considering it was a reconnaissance mission but still. Suspecting it _could_ happen and knowing it _had_ happened were two very different things.

Kim was the only one in the city he really knew. Sure, he was getting to know the rest of the science department and a lot of the marines liked to spar with him but Kim was the only one who _knew him_. She was the only one who knew his history, his secrets. If she died, he honestly didn't know what he was going to do. And given his recent past, it was very likely he'd go insane.

Abruptly, Justin came back to the conversation at something McKay had just said.

"Hold on. Why thirty eight minutes?" Weir asked as Justin straightened.

"The window of open gate-time," he whispered as McKay explained it to Weir.

"I get it," she told him. "What do you need?"

_"Help."__  
_  
Justin rolled his eyes slightly at McKay. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have made a remark about McKay of all people asking for help.

"Alright. Let me put Kavanagh, Grodin, Simpson, and Stewart in a room; see what they come up with," Weir said, nodding back at Justin. He nodded back and headed out of the room, shaking his head at McKay's inability to remember Dr. Zelenka's name.

It didn't take Justin long to get the labs. "Kavanagh, Simpson, Grodin, Weir wants you three upstairs in the conference room. Jumper One is half stuck in the event horizon of the space gate. She wants us up there now. Where's Dr. Zelenka?"

"Going to Jumper bay," the Czech answered, coming out of a room with a computer. He motioned for Justin to follow him as the other three scientists began gathering up computers. Kavanagh glared at Justin but the former blue ranger ignored him; the scientist was pissed because McKay and Zelenka had named Justin fourth in charge of the sciences over him; the older man was going to be trouble, the former blue ranger just knew it. Zelenka pulled on his sleeve. "I have simulation idea but need help. Come with me."

Justin nodded and grabbed his own computer before following the second in command of the sciences out of the labs.

**~~**~~**

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed since Zelenka and Justin had started working and Weir had shown up before the Czech found what he had been looking for. Once he had that, the two began working on something else, leaving Justin little time to wonder about Kimberly's health. So when a sudden beeping blared through his comm. ear, Justin jumped about a foot. Ignoring the Czech's amused and concerned look, Justin answered.

"Justin here."

"Justin, I just thought you might be interested to know they decided to send your sister through the event horizon. It'll act as a sort of deep freeze so if her injuries are in any way severe, they're being held off now," Setsuna, one of the Japanese technicians he'd become friendly with, told him. Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Setsuna," he murmured before ending the call. He looked up at Zelenka and relayed the news. The Czech nodded and they went back to work.

Justin was half listening to the chatter on the comm. when the jumper finally made it through the gate. He leapt to his feet but Zelenka snagged his shirt and shook his head.

"They come here, yes?" he reminded, pointing at the medical personnel who were waiting. Realizing he was right, Justin moved off to the side.

It didn't take long for the jumper to dock and touch down. Justin fidgeted, waiting as the medical personnel rushed the jumper. Kimberly and Ford were brought out first, each on stretchers. Absently hearing a murmured cheer, Justin jogged just behind his sister's stretcher. She was unconscious but he didn't see any blood and she hadn't aged so the Wraith must not have had a chance to feed. Relieved, Justin moved off to the side once they got to the infirmary and the docs began working on checking everything over. As long as a Wraith hadn't had a chance to feed, Kim would be fine. Getting knocked out wasn't unusual for rangers and they healed quicker from things like that.

"Dr. Beckett, where is Ms. Hart's medical file?" one of the doctors asked as the Scot arrived with a bad looking Sheppard. Justin straightened, slightly alarmed. Only Beckett was allowed to see Kim's medical file. Beckett gave two nurses and another doctor some quiet orders then moved over to check Kim.

"It's confidential, Anna, only I'm allowed to see it," he apologized. "Do a scan; make sure there isn't any internal damage. And pay special attention to her head; according to what I was told, she was knocked unconscious, not fed upon."

"Yes, doctor," the junior physician murmured and he and the rest of the nurses went to work on Kim. Justin sidled up to Ford, who was watching everything sharp-eyed over a breathing mask.

"Tell me she didn't trip," Justin half-joked. Ford coughed a laugh and shook his head.

"We were trying to get the damn bug off Sheppard," he told the younger man. "A wraith snuck up on us. He had McKay pinned and was about to feed when she pulled him off and kicked him away. He managed to get a few good hits in before Teyla shot his head full of bullets. She collapsed right after."

"She saved me," McKay said flatly as he and Weir came over. "And I am not HER scientist!"

"Excuse me?" Weir asked, eyebrow raised. McKay scowled.

"When she pulled him off, she yelled that the wraith was not allowed to feed on her scientist," he snapped. "I am not hers! I am my own person!"

"You're on her team," Justin informed him with a smirk. "She used to do the same thing when her friends in high school got attacked. She's very protective. Jason told me when she was a freshman she cursed out the most popular senior girl in the school for making fun of Billy, who was the, quote 'epitome of nerdom,' unquote."

McKay snorted and Weir gave a half-choked laugh. Ford snickered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyone get the license plate number of that…hive?"

The group turned to where Kimberly, groaning muffled, struggled to sit up in the bed next to Ford's. Justin had a feeling she had been about to say something other than 'hive' and stopped herself just in time.

"Ah, ah, ah, lass, don't get up," Beckett called, hurrying over from Sheppard. He pulled off his gloves and gently examined her head and eyes as Justin straightened in between the beds.

"What happened?" she asked him as Beckett nodded to Weir, McKay, Ford, and Teyla to let them know she was alright.

"Short version or long?" he asked, pushing her legs over to sit on the bed.

"Short," she ordered, squinting. "Beckett, can I get some poppers?"

"You really need to stop calling them that, lass," he shook his head but moved over to grab some pain pills for the former gymnast.

"You got knocked unconscious, the jumper got stuck in the space-gate, Sheppard died then did a Buffy and came back, Ford nearly suffocated when he opened the rear hatch of the jumper while in space, and McKay is irritated at you for claiming him as yours," Justin rattled off. Kim stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Long version, tell me the long version," she ordered faintly. Justin laughed, a wide relieved smile covering his face as Ford began explaining in more detail.

Kim was going to be just fine


End file.
